No mires mis ojos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Viñeta - Cole's POV. Lo que piensa Cole una mañana cuando esta con Phoebe y tiene miedo de que esta descubra que él es la nueva Fuente...


**Esto se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana cuando tenía migraña. **

**Brevemente les cuento que estaba sentada en el comedor por no haber podido dormir nada por culpa de una maldita cuchara y luego en sima de eso remplace mi archivo de "Re-Escribiendo la historia" así que debo re-escribir, irónicamente, el segundo capitulo de Generation Hex... **

**Bueno andaba _Cabreada, Desvelada y con Migraña_... **

**La historia es que se levanto mi padre y se puso a preparar las cosas, le pregunte si le ayudaba y me dijo que no, por lo que solo me quede viendolo, pero derrepente me dijo que lo estresaba que lo estubiera viendo, que mejor me pusiera a ver la tele, así mejor cerré los ojos fastidiada y de repente cuando los volví a abrir estaban TODAS las luces prendidas y me encandilo, juro que hasta senti como se me hicieron peques las pupilas...**

**Y me vino a la mente esta imagen:**

h t t p : / / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / c h a r m e d / i m a g e s / 3 / 3 1 / S o u r c e c o l e t u r n e r . j p g

**Y no sé, se me ocurrió la idea que como resultado tubo esto...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es mejor que no mires mis ojos<strong>_

_Han pasado algunas semanas desde que nos casamos y desde que guardo este secreto._

_Sé que en algún momento me descubrirás y eso me aterra como pocas cosas en este mundo._

_No quisiera perderte por ninguna razón... Phoebe._

-¡Cole! - te escucho llamarme con un tono de regaño.

_Sé que te gusta que te mire cuando me hablas, pero tengo miedo que veas más allá._

_Tienes una intuición muy buena y bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma._

_Con una sola mirada descubriste que te amaba,_

_que te decía la verdad..._

_¿Pero ahora que te digo mentiras, lo verás?_

_¿Veras que te miento cuando digo que todo va bien, que no te preocupes?_

-Dime, amor - contesté, sin embargo seguí ocultándome tras unos papeles sin sentido.

_Te ves tan linda paseando de aquí a allá por la cocina del penthouse, me encanta verte._

_Pero cuando volteas a mirarme desvío la mirada, me oculto tras algo o cierro los ojos._

_No es por que te molestes, aunque imagino el puchero que harás cuando volteas y me ves distraído._

_Sonrió escuchando los ruidos que provocas, los tacones en el piso y los platos sobre el mármol de la barra._

_Sé que lo haces para llamar mi atención, no sueles enfatizar tanto los sonidos, al contrario eres suave..._

_Te gusta caminar como si anduvieras en las nueves y tratas las cosas con miedo de romperlas._

-¿Te encuentras bien? - escuché la preocupación de tus palabras, sin embargo seguía sin saber que hacer.

-Claro que si - rápidamente me puse de pie.

_No puedo permitir que te acerques y tomes mi rostro para preguntarme tiernamente ¿Que pasa conmigo?_

_Así que decidí que era mejor adelantarme y c__aminé lentamente hacia ti, atrapándote por detrás._

-Tranquila - susurré a tu oído.

_Esta es la mejor forma de evitar que mires mis ojos y recuerdes lo importante que eres para mi._

_Es la mejor forma de tenerte cerca sin que notes del todo quien soy._

_Soy tuyo, eso nunca va a cambiar._

_Soy Cole, eso tampoco._

_Pero ya no soy humano y con tantos años luchando contra el mal, _

_sé que reconocerías fácilmente a un demonio, por mas amor que sientas._

-Te amo.. - te susurré al tiempo que cubría tus bellos ojos con un pañuelo de seda que traía en mi saco.

-¿Cole, que haces? - preguntaste entre risas, pero no te conteste, solo comencé a besarte.

_Aun no es tiempo que veas mis ojos..._

_Son demasiado trasparentes y tu demasiado susceptible..._

_No puedo evitar que mis ojos delaten mi actual ser._

_Son negros, no azules como los conoces._

_Inspiran miedo y no amor._

_Tengo miedo que un día los mires y descubras la verdad._

_Perdóname mi amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les guste, la verdad no es mucho y solo fueron divagaciones mias para sacar mi frustración por lo que le paso a mi historia.<strong>

**Besos, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
